It Started With A Whisper
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Something happens to Carol Marcus and James Kirk. Maybe some things will be revealed. They probably will, but you never know. Also Sulu does some stuff. Kirk/Carol


It Started With A Whisper

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek franchise. Although if DS9 is for sale I'm willing to buy it. Yeah, I'm a Niner who also happens to like the new stuff, so what? Author's Note: Yes the title is from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Our school band plays it at football games and that seems like a good enough title, but it's not a song fic. Also, yes. This is a total shipping fic. Thanks for asking. And no, despite what the set up seems, I'm not going completely remake of that episode. You'll know when you get to it. It'll be like the first 5/6 of Into Darkness, and not the last 1/6. Although I really love that movie, the ending was sort of a ripoff. But, I digress. Wow, this turned into a longer note than I thought it would be.  
**_

Captain's Log: Stardate: Um, Now.  


The Enterprise has been on its 5 year mission for a year and a half now. Or something along that, with all that's happened it's hard to tell the differences in days sometimes. Commander Spock had some incident with his brain yesterday, but that's over and we've agreed never to speak of the details again. In other news, the science officer Marcus was looking good again today. That's the hundredth time I've said that. Lieutenant Uhura told me to confront her with my feelings, but my reputation precedes me. Why am I saying this? Maybe it's because everything else is fine. Kirk out.

Aboard the starship Enterprise, Jame Tiberius Kirk was lying in his bed. He was trying to get some sleep, but it wasn't coming to him. He decided to head to the bridge to calm down. He arrived at the Turbolift and got in, however he wasn't alone. Carol Marcus was already in there. He stepped in and the Turbolift took off.

"Captain."

"Carol."

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" Kirk asked surprised.

"Neither can I." She said.

"Well I'm going to the bridge. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure, maybe looking at the stars will put me to sleep." The Turbolift arrived at the bridge and both of them stepped out.

"Captain on the bridge!" Sulu announced.

"There's nobody else here." Kirk pointed out.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Don't you get some sleep?" Kirk asked.

"Not for another half hour." He said.

"So, where are we?"

"Space." Sulu said.

"How far away are we?"

"I don't know. It's late for us. We had that incident with Spock yesterday. I can't keep track." Sulu told him.

"Okay, good to know." He said.

"Captain." Carol said. Kirk turned his head and noticed her sitting at Spock's post.

"What is it?"

"What are those?" She said pointing to the scanners.

"What are what?" He came closer and saw purple markings heading towards the ship.

"Sulu, why didn't you notice this?"

"Wait, it's gone." Carol said.

"What?" Kirk looked, the scan was clean. Suddenly, the ship got hit. A thick mist entered the bridge.

"What is this?" Sulu asked. "How did it get in here?" However, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Mister Sulu, status."

"Unknown. Checking full ship. No signs of any other entry, but with how fast that was going, it could have affected the whole ship." Sulu said.

"I'm taking Carol and heading to the medbay. Raise shields and if it appears again, you fire." Kirk ordered.

"Yes sir." Jim and Carol headed back to the Turbolift and headed for the medbay.

"Captain, can I say something?"

"What is it?" Kirk asked. Carol leaned in close. She whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

"What?" Kirk asked incredulous. Carol started laughing. Suddenly, Kirk couldn't stop it and he started too. They arrived at medbay a laughing heap on the floor.

"Jim! Carol! What the hell?" Bones wondered.

"Was there a mist here?" Kirk said between the laughs.

"A mist? On a spaceship?" Bones asked.

"Yes." Kirk said, trying his hardest to stand upright.

"Damn it! Nurse. I need a scan for these two."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge Sulu was going through something. He started seeing things. Evil things. Things that he could fight with his sword. His replacement arrived early and Sulu went to get it. He headed for his room.

* * *

"Their brain scans are turning up unusual results. Their adrenaline is increased and emotional synapses are running at double speed." The nurse informed Bones.

"What does that mean?" Kirk asked.

"It means that the two of you got into some chemical reaction. What happened?"

"A mist appeared on the bridge. It disappeared and then we ended up here." Kirk said.

"Was anybody else on the bridge?"

"Sulu."

"Where is he?"

"He should be on the bridge still." Kirk told him.

"Captain?" An ensign's voice came through the intercom, but it was unsure.

"Go for Kirk."

"Why is Sulu half naked and waving a sword throughout the halls?"

"Okay, well. We know where Sulu is now." McCoy said. Kirk and Carol just burst out laughing again. "Nurse. Knock them out."

* * *

Sulu was winning in his fight. He only had a few more to go when he was confronted with McCoy.

"Get out of the way. The monsters are about to get you." Sulu said extremely fast. He was knocked out.

* * *

When Kirk woke up he found Carol sleeping on the bed next to his. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"If only you knew."

"Kirk." Carol whispered in her sleep.

"I now that I'm a womanizer, but with you I'd be different." Kirk promised.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You're just saying that. You're asleep and possibly drugged by space drugs. I wish what you are saying is true."

"Kirk. I love you. I want to be with you." Carol kept talking in her sleep. Kirk leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He went back to his bed, knowing that if Bones caught him he'd be giving him a metaphor filled speech. Kirk never really understood why all the metaphors.

"Is that it?" He heard Carol ask. Kirk tried to go back to sleep. "Kirk, is that all?" Carol asked. He just ignored her sleep ramblings. "Seriously, he's asleep. I fall in love with Jim Kirk, he turns out to like me and all I get is a kiss on the cheek. What a ripoff." Carol said. Kirk bolted up.

"You were awake?" He asked.

"Yes, and I've been awake longer than you have. Bones already fixed us. Our vitals are normal. We'll just need to stay here a few hours, and then we'll be fine. Yes, Captain. That does mean what I said is true." Carol smiled as she said this.

"So, you want more than a kiss on the cheek?" Kirk asked. He got close to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Just 3 and half more years of this." Sulu said watching them. "This is going to be great." He said sarcastically.

_**So, that was that. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first Star Trek fic. Please, review and tell me how good, bad, or ugly it was. You know. Now that I think about it, this isn't one of my funnier ones. Oh, well.**_


End file.
